doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mario De Candia
Argentina |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Actor televisivo Actor teatral Locutor |primera_aparicion = Jack, el empleado desempleado |ingreso_doblaje = 9 de septiembre de 2005https://twitter.com/mariodecandia/status/641774594190352384 ( ) |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |sexo = Masculino |edad = }} thumb|right|230px|Mario De Candia es la Voz en Español Latino de Whisper thumb|right|230 px thumb|right|230 px thumb|right|230 px thumb|right|230px|[[Karin Zavala y Mario De Candia doblando una escena de la película, en vivo.]] thumb|right|230px|Mario De Candia en el programa de Alejandro Graue ,Dale Ale ! contando sobre sus inicios en el doblaje. thumb|right|230px Gus Fring BCS.png|Gustavo "Gus" Fring en Breaking Bad y Better Call Saul, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Sapo Toro by L Adamante.7.png|Sapo Toro en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 67442af4268e5980258ab5e5da6ff6f1.png|Whisper en Yo-Kai Watch, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Los7E_Dormilon.jpg|Dormilon en Los 7E, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 010245045215.png|Bertram Winkle en Jessie, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 17EZEKIEL.jpg|Ezekiel en The Walking Dead, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. 01211235.png|Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas también en The Walking Dead. Birdman-Michael Keaton.jpg|Riggan Thomson / Birdman (Michael Keaton) en Birdman (o la inesperada virtud de la ignorancia), una de sus mejores actuaciones. Fat Ed.jpg|Edgard "Gordo Ed" Tubbs en TV de Ciertopelo. 593rtiHu51g.jpg|Edgar "Gordo Ed" Tubbs en Televisión de Ciertopelo. PB-characters-550x510-socrates.png|Sócrates en Papaya Bull. Daddo.png|Papi Hugglemonster en Henry Monstruito. UTS-PhilCoulson.png|Agente Phil Coulson en Ultimate Spider-Man. LVU-Thanos.png|Thanos en Los Vengadores Unidos. Ares AvengersAssemble.png|Ares también en Los Vengadores Unidos. GFUVDM-T01E06-MultiOso.png|Multioso en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. GFUVDM-T01E03-SherlockHolmesCera.png|Sherlock Holmes de cera también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Blake-riston-as-brainiac-in-krypton.jpeg|Brainiac en Krypton. Hippo.png|Hippo en Programa de talentos. Murray_goldberg.jpg|Murray Goldberg (Temps. 1 - 3) en Los Goldberg. Stan-rizzo.jpg|Stan Rizzo en Mad Men. Hale Caesar2.png|Hale Caesar, desde Los indestructibles 2. Dr_Whale.png|Dr. Whale / Dr. Víctor Frankenstein en Once Upon a Time. UTUG-Gousuke.png|Capitán Gousuke Hibiki en Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz. Hellboy - Hellboy.png|Hellboy en la película hononima (Rdoblaje de 2018). Hartigan.jpg|Hartigan en Sin City: Una Mujer para Matar o Morir. Johns.jpg|Johns (Matt Nable) en el segundo doblaje de Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad. SP3-JonahJameson.png|J. Jonah Jameson en el redoblaje de 2017 de El Hombre Araña 3. Dr Fusion.png|Doctor Fusión en Teen Beach Movie. PROO Kamdor.jpg|Kamdor en Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga. Jafar+descendientes.jpg|Jafar en Descendientes. DonaldRessler.jpg|Donald Ressler en The Blacklist. 16886-30282.jpg|Empleado de LeQuint Dickey (Quentin Tarantino) en Django sin cadenas. WitchAlborn.png|"Thomas Brown" / Alborn (Temp. 2) en W.I.T.C.H.. Genkei-mononoke-19823.jpg|Genkei en Mononoke. TYLCM-Mark.png|Mark Matthews en Trueno y la casa mágica. MV5BMjA5MTI1Mzg0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDQ1MjIyODE@. V1 SX1303 SY591 .jpg|The Undertaker en Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía. Ambrosio.png|Ambrosio también en Yo-Kai Watch. Yo-aki watch 787896655.png|Noseñores también en Yo-Kai Watch. S2E38 Bonner Party being attacked by a bear.png|Fundador de Eco Arroyo también en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal (Temp. 2, epi. 20b). Mario De Candia es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino,actor de stand up él hace las locuciones en Bendita (programa argentino). Alterna como conductor y panelista del mismo. Es conocido por doblar a Birdman en la película del mismo nombre, Ezekiel en The Walking Dead, Bertram Winkle en Jessie y Sapo Toro en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal, entre muchos varios personajes. Filmografía Películas Kevin Chamberlin *¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York - Bertram Winkle *Teen Beach Movie - Dr. Fusión *Austin y Jessie y Ally: Estrellas del año nuevo - Bertram Winkle W. Earl Brown *Wild - Frank (2014) *Seis sesiones de sexo - Rod (2012) Terry Crews *Los indestructibles 3 - Hale Ceasar (2014) *Los indestructibles 2 - Hale Ceasar (2012) James Gandolfini *Not Fade Away - Pat (2012) *Violet y Daisy - Michael (2011) Otros *Sin rastro (2018) - Narración (Traíler) *Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz - Capitán Gousuke Hibiki (1998) *La última carcajada - Voces adicionales (2019) *El último hombre - Voces adicionales (2018) *Hellboy - Hellboy (Ron Perlman) (2004) redoblaje 2018 *Megan Leavey - Bob Leavey (Bradley Whitford) 2017 *Tragedy Girls - Sheriff (Timothy V. Murphy) (2017) *Brigsby Bear - Detective Vogel (Greg Kinnear) (2017) *Landline - Alan (John Turturro) (2017) *Unidos por el fuego - Keung (Louis Koo) (2013) *Corazón de león - Voces adicionales *Street Fighter: La última batalla - E.Honda (Peter Navy Tuiasosopo) (1994) *Historia policíaca (2013) - Zhong Wen (Jackie Chan) *Triple 9 - Michael Atwood (Chiwetel Ejiofor) (2016) *Sueños de Otoño - Ministro (Neill Fearnley)/Títulos e Insertos *Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto - Toshimichi Ookubo *Samurai X: La leyenda termina - Yukiyoshi Ozawa *Mr. Holmes - Dr. Barrie (Roger Allam) *Impact Earth - Sam Dresser (Lew Temple) (2015) *Street - Uri (Mark Ryan) (2015) *Air - Cartwright (Djimon Hounsou) (2015) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Cox (Dave Bautista) (2015) *John Wick - Charon/El recepcionista (Lance Reddick) (2014) versión TV *Tres mosqueteros salvando la Navidad - Arfamis (Jesse Baget (voz)) (2014) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Hartigan (Bruce Willis) (2014) Versión The Weinstein Company *Tommy Cooper: No es así, como esta - Tommy Cooper (David Threlfall) (2014) *Birdman - Riggan/Birdmant (Michael Keaton) (2014) *En cielo peligroso - Capitán John Webster (Bill Pullman) (2014) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad - Johns (Matt Nable) *Causas & consecuencias - Jim Grant / Nick Sloan (Robert Redford) (2012) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - Alton (Vincent D'Onofrio) (2013) *Parkland - James Hosty (Ron Livingston) (2013) *El redentor - Joey (Jason Statham) (2013) *Mad Buddies - Bestía Buthelezi (Kenneth Nkosi) (2012) *Sin escape - Kevin Harper (Jason Isaacs) (2011) *Mentiras mortales - Robert Miller (Richard Gere) (FOX) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Michael Haller (Matthew McConaughey) (doblaje FOX) *Juego de asesinos - Nalbandian (Andrew French) *S.W.A.T.: Unidad especial 2 - Kyle Watters (Kevin Phillips) (2011) *Felices para siempre - Fotógrafo (David Seccombe) *El escuadrón del crimen - Franco Dalia (Nicholas Turturro) (2010) *La red sexual - Wayne Beering (Giovanni Ribisi) (2009) Versión argentina *Un camino a la felicidad - Hector James (Billy Zane) (2009) *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - Abogado Defensor (Jay Brazeau) / Gráficas *El pequeño Fergi y su nuevo amigo - Voces adicionales *Primera guía para moribundos - Edward 'Nuts' White (Jason Jones) *Escala - Voces adicionales *The Baytown Outlaws - Voces Adicionales *Henry's Crime - Max Saltzman (James Caan) *La asesina de ojos azules - Ron Wright (Michael Gross) *Not Fade Away - Pat (James Gandolfini) *Broken City - Murdock (Chance Kelly) *El último hombre - Nick Collins (Anthony Michael Hall) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Voces Adicionales *El destructor mortal - Voces Adicionales (1990) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Soldado Universal 2: El regreso - Blackburn (Justin Lazard) (1999) *Asesino íntimo - Voces adicionales *La Torre - Capitán Kang Young-ki (Sol Kyung-gu) (2012) *Malas enseñanzas - Voces Adicionales *The Extra Man - George (John Pankow) *Anaconda - Cazador (Danny Trejo) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Bill Tilghman (Levi Fiehler) *Grave Encounters - Houston Gray *Cocodrilo - Hector Cyr (Oliver Platt) (1999) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Max Schmeling - Max Machon (Heino Ferch) *El ascenso - Voces Adicionales *Persecución mortal - Porter Nash (Paddy Considine) *Fair Game - Joe Wilson (Sean Penn) *Amigos con beneficios -Tommy Bollinger (Woody Harrelson) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Michael Haller (Matthew McGonaughey) *2:22 - Maz (Val Kilmer)(2008) *Gamer -Kable/John Tillman (Gerard Butler) (2009) *Casino Jack - Michael Scanlon (Barry Pepper) (2010) *The Fighter - Micky Ward Mark Wahlberg *The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Kim Fowley (Michael Shannon) *Venganza despiadada - Ross (Lennie James) (2011) *Silent Night - Sheriff Cooper (Malcolm McDowell) (2012) *Les doy un año - Brian (Nigel Planer) (2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Alcalde Burt Hartman (Paul Rae) *Mortal Kombat - Shao Kahn (Redoblaje) *La llegada (1996) - Voces adicionales (1996) *Cortocircuito - Skroeder (G.W. Bailey) (redoblaje) Telefilms *En lo bueno y en lo malo (2015) - Voces adicionales *Espíritu adolescente (2011) - Voces adicionales *Cyberbully (2011) - Voces adicionales Series de TV Giancarlo Esposito * Better Call Saul - Gustavo "Gus" Fring * The Get Down - Pastor Ramón Cruz * Breaking Bad - Gustavo "Gus" Fring Otros ' * Llámame Bruna - Cliente Augusto (Paulo Carvalho)(2018) * 1 contra todos - Director Demóstenes (Adriano Garib) (2016-presente) * Mi loca tía Mick - Jimmy Shepherd (Scott MacArthur) (2017-2018) * Britannia - Vitus (Gershwyn Eustache Jnr) (2017-presente) * Kevin puede esperar - Kevin Gable (Kevin James) (2016-2018) * Sin palabras - Kenneth (Cedric Yarbrough) (2016-presente) * Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Eran (Hai Maor) (2013-2016) * Black Mirror - Hector (Jerome Flynn) Temp. 3 Episodio #3 (2016) * Preacher - Odin Quincannon (Jackie Earle Haley) (2016) * Amigos y mucho más - Will Stokes (James Van Der Beek) (2014) * Outlander - Frank Randall / Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall (Tobias Menzies) (1ra voz) * Madre e hija - Médico (Jean-Francois Chaufetté) * Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Russell Edgar * Los piyanimales - Papá de los piyanimales * Crash & Bernstein - Voces adicionales * Programa de talentos - Hippo (Matt Lowe) * The Blacklist - Donald Ressler (Diego Klattenhoff) * Los Goldberg - Murray Goldberg (Jeff Garlin) (1ra voz) * Recuerdos criminales - Lt. Al Burns (Dylan Walsh) * Pan Am - Richard Parks (Jeremy Davidson) * Jessie - Bertram Winkle (Kevin Chamberlin) * Necessary Roughness - Matthew Donally (Marc Blucas) * Justified - Coover Bennett (Brad William Henke) / Ellstin Limehouse (Mykelti Williamson) * Bag of Bones -Michael Noonan (Pierce Brosnan) * The Walking Dead - Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas (IronE Singleton) * TV de Ciertopelo - Edgard “Gordo Ed” Tubbs * Los Wiggles - Murray Wiggle (Murray Cook) * Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga - Kamdor/Piloto alemán (Barón von Gerstain * Ugly Betty - Camarero #1 * Once Upon a Time - Dr. Whale / Dr. Victor Frankenstein (David Anders) * Rescátame - Lt. Kenneth "Lou" Shea (John Scurti) * Hatfields y McCoys - Anse Hatfield (Kevin Costner) * Lost Girl - Will (Richard McMillan) * Capitán Dientes de Sable - Capitán Dientes de Sable (Kyrre Haugen Sydness) * Cocoricó - Abuelo * Programa de talentos - Voces adicionales (2011-2014) Series animadas * Paradise PD - Jefe Randall Crawford (Tom Kenny) (2018-presente) * W.I.T.C.H. - "Thomas Brown" / Alborn (Mark L. Taylor, 2ª temp.) * Princesita Sofía - Palomo (Episodio: "Buscando a Clover") * Pecezuelos - Señor Mejillón, Voces adicionales * Bob's Burgers - Voces adicionales * Liga de súper malvados - Capitán Gloria * La asombrosa excursión de Zamba en el Cabildo - Moreno * Asterix - Abraracúrcix * El grito feliz y los insectos gigantes - Siniestro * Lucky Luke - Joe Dalton * El show de Mr. Hell - Humito * Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - Nublón/Titulos * Marvel Knights - Pantera negra * Ultimate Spider-Man - Agente Phil Coulson * Zapa Zapa - Enrique * Matemonstruos - Max * Los 7E - Dormilón * Dixiland - Voces adicionales * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Sapo Toro / Fundador de Eco Arroyo - Epis. 20A * Los Vengadores Unidos - Thanos (Isaac Singleton Jr.) * Papaya Bull - Sócrates * Hamburguesas Bob - Voces adicionales * Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Voces adicionales Anime 'Rikiya Koyama * Wolverine - Logan / Wolverine * Blade - Logan / Wolverine Otros * Yo-Kai Watch ** Whisper / Bruce Willisper / Will Smithper / Ambrosio (Tomokazu Seki) ** Noseñores (Yūichi Karasuma) ** Ah-ah-ah ** Reloj Yo-Kai (solo como interprete en la canción de Invocación) * Mononoke - Genkei (Ryusei Nakao) Películas animadas * Big Fish & Begonia - Voces adicionales * La princesa encantada: Un misterio real - Lord Rogers * La princesa encantada: Misión secreta - Lord Rogers * The House of Magic - Mark Matthews (Kyle Hebert) * Tarzán 3D - Narración * Ositos Cariñositos: Sorpresas y alegrías - Lectura de títulos * Ositos Cariñositos: Generosita es una estrella - Lectura de títulos * Ositos Cariñositos: El festival de los Regalos - Lectura de títulos * Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - Lectura de títulos * Ositos Cariñositos al rescate - Lectura de títulos * Ositos Cariñosos: La historia de Revoltosito - Lectura de títulos * Colorín Colorado 2: Blanca Nieves al rescate - Humpty Dumpty * Justin, el caballero valiente - Melquiades * Norm y los invencibles - Norm (trailer) * Brendan y el secreto de Kells - Hermano Leonardo (Liam Hourican) * Desmond y la trampa del ogro del pantano - Helmut Alce * Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - The Undertaker * Open Season: Tontos por el susto - McSquizzy (Lee Tockar) * El osito Boonie al rescate - Briar * Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Multioso * Iron Man y Capitán América: Héroes Unidos - Soldado de Hydra Películas de Anime * Starship Troopers: Invasión (2012) - Dr. Carl Jenkins * Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro - James Rhodes / Máquina de Guerra * El castillo de Cagliostro (redoblaje) - Gustav * Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Whisper (Tomokazu Seki) Videojuegos [[Simon Templeman|'Simon Templeman']] * Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Gabriel Roman * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Gabriel Roman Otros: * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Vargas * inFAMOUS: Second Son - Shane * The Last of Us - Personaje Multijugador / Soldados * Heroes of the Storm - Leoric * Chuggington Ready to Buildn - Narrador y tutoriales * Killzone Shadow Fall - Voces adicionales Documentales * Infiltrados - Discovery Channel - Narrador * El Holocausto español - Canal Encuentro - Narrador * MTV At the movies * La ciencia del Impacto - Discovery Channel - Narrador * La ciencia de Joao Mageijo - Discovery Channel - Joao Mageijo * El regreso del Dinosaurio - Discovery Channel - Narrador * El último vuelo del Concorde - Discovery Channel - Narrador * Drogas, negocio redondo - Nat Geo - Narrador * Mundos Antiguos - Canal Encuentro - Narrador * En algún lugar de la tierra - Canal Encuentro - Narrador * El arte de Alemania - Canal Encuentro - Narrador * El arte de Rusia - Canal Encuentro - Narrador *Megafábricas - NatGeo - Voz Adicional *Cargas imposibles - Nat Geo - Narración original *Arte en EEUU - Canal Encuentro - Narrador * Los ojos de Atacama - Canal Encuentro - Narrador * Hokusai - Canal Encuentro - Narrador Telenovelas y series turcas * Kurt Seyit ve Şura - Julien Verjensky (Atay Gergin) * Masum - Voces Adicionales (2017) Realities shows * Negociando con tiburones - Chris Sacca / Richard Brenson * Hotel Hell - Voces adicionales Otros proyectos * Juego de Motores - Matt D'Andría Locución * Bendita Enlaces externos * * * * Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010